Don't spend Christmas alone
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Merry Christmas! Sorry for not writing a story for so long. But I had to write a fic for Christmas, so here it is! Keep your tissues by the hand. *sob sob* Kariya x OC. Kariya's always depressed around Christmas. What happens when a certain brunette passes by and keeps him company? How will things turn out? ONE-SHOT. I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Bye! xoxo


_**~ Don't spend Christmas alone ~**_

_**Kariya x OC**_

_**One-shot**_

**Mamera: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! I'm SO SO SO VERY sorry that I haven't written for so long. I've been really busy with school, other things and I've been sick for a while. I'm very very sorry! But now, I'll somehow make it up to you by writing a Christmas fic. I love Christmas and I just couldn't let it pass by without writing a Christmas fic. So here it is! Enjoy xoxo**

Normal P.O.V.

It was Christmas Eve and Kariya was sitting gloomy at the kitchen table, surrounded by all the other Sun Garden kids. Hiroto and Midorikawa were cooking, Suzuno was telling Christmas stories and Nagumo was interrupting him the whole time, which annoyed Suzuno. Saginuma was talking with Hitomiko about some stuff and all the Sun Garden kids were chatting happily with each other. Everybody, except for Kariya. The teal-haired boy had his arms crossed and rested his head on it.

''Kariya-kun, what's wrong?'' Midorikawa asked him, while he placed some soup in front of the boy.

Kariya huffed.

''Nothing.'' He replied, clearly giving off a signal that he didn't want to talk.

''Did something happen today?'' Hiroto asked the boy with the golden eyes.

Kariya shook his head.

''No, nothing happened. Just leave me alone.'' He replied.

Hiroto and Midorikawa shot a worried glare at each other.

''Well, enjoy your dinner, Kariya-kun.'' Midorikawa said with a smile.

Kariya huffed and picked up his spoon. The greenette and redhead walked towards Hitomiko and Saginuma and sighed.

''He's been depressed for three days straight now.'' Hiroto said sighing.

''He always gets depressed around Christmas.'' Hitomiko replied, immediately knowing who they were talking about.

''Kariya-kun… I hope he cheers up soon.'' Saginuma said, while giving a gloomy look in Kariya's direction.

''He's such a lonely boy. Ever since Christmas break, Kariya hasn't been leaving Sun Garden.'' Hitomiko said.

''I bet he's just waiting for school to start again, so he can play soccer with his friends again.'' Midorikawa replied.

The four adults sighed.

''Maybe he'll cheer up later today.'' Hiroto said hopeful.

Kariya, who was still sitting at the table, stirred his soup with his spoon and then shove it away. He stood up and walked out the door, without a coat. Nagumo and Suzuno shot the four other adult a worried look.

''Leave him…'' Hitomiko just said.

When Kariya walked outside, he sat down on the ground, his back leaning against the wall of the orphanage. He watched the snow fall down and growled due to his frustrated emotions. He hated Christmas. Christmas was a time where you had to be nice to each other and show that you cared about somebody. But around Christmas, Kariya always got reminded of the day that he got dropped off at Sun Garden and being alone from that point. Every since that day, he had been a silent boy and tried not to be social. And around Christmas time, he would get depressed. Kariya growled once again and stared lifeless in front of him. But then, a shadow covered him and Kariya had to look up. A nice girl, the same age as him, stood in front of him with a smile on her face. She wore a white coat with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. She had a pale skin tone and her cheeks were red-colored due to the cold. Small clouds came out of her mouth, due to the cold. She had knee-length, straight, brown hair with a couple of snow flakes in it. Her big, grey eyes stared friendly at him. Kariya immediately looked startled by the appearance of the girl.

''What are you doing out here, on your own in the cold snow? Aren't you cold?'' She asked with a sweet, soft voice.

''I-I…'' Kariya stammered.

The girl smiled.

''It's okay. You don't have to answer.'' She said.

Kariya closed his mouth and looked at the girl. He couldn't help but to think that she was really pretty. And very cute. The girl went to sit beside him.

''Ano… who are you?'' Kariya asked.

The girl looked to the side and smiled anime style.

''Kouyama Miku.'' She replied.

''K-Kariya Masaki.'' Kariya said.

The girl smiled. Then she looked back in front of her.

''Do you like Christmas?'' She asked out of the blue.

Kariya looked startled.

''I-I … Well no.'' He said.

''That's okay. I love Christmas. I like walking in the snow and look at all the decorated houses with colorful lights.'' Miku replied.

Kariya stayed silent.

''Are you going to hate Christmas forever?'' The girl asked him.

Kariya's eyes widened and he looked at her.

''I-I don't know.'' He replied.

''Will it make you happy if we celebrate Christmas together, Kariya-kun?'' Miku asked him.

Kariya couldn't help but to smile a little. The girl looked into his direction and smiled.

''I-I guess.'' Kariya said.

The girl smiled happy. Then, she saw Kariya shiver.

''You're silly, for going out into the cold without a jacket.'' She said with a giggle.

Kariya blushed.

''M-Mou…'' He replied.

The girl shoved a bit and snuggled against Kariya.

''Here! I'll keep you warm!'' She said with a warm smile.

Kariya blushed.

''N-Nane?'' He mumbled.

Miku closed her eyes and smiled.

''Ne, Kariya-kun? Do you like snow?'' She asked.

''H-Hai.'' He replied.

''Then, let's have a snowball fight tomorrow. And we can drink hot choco afterwards.'' Miku suggested.

''I-I don't know.'' Kariya replied.

''Nane, Kariya-kun? You must enjoy winter! Locking yourself up in your room isn't fun.'' The girl said, while she puffed up her cheeks.

''H-How do you know I spend most of the time in my room?'' Kariya asked shocked.

Miku giggled.

''I just guessed. But I was right.'' She replied.

Kariya huffed.

''Mou…''

''Kariya-kun?''

''Hmm?''

''Are you afraid to make friends?''

Kariya's eyes widened.

''You shouldn't be.'' Miku replied, while she opened her eyes.

''Friends can betray you.'' Kariya mumbled.

''You must learn to trust them. Then you'll see that friends are fun to have.'' Miku said.

''A-Ah.'' Kariya replied.

''Life's too short to spend alone. You have to enjoy it to the fullest.'' The girl said.

Kariya smiled.

''You're right.'' He replied

''So, let's have a snowball fight tomorrow, okay?'' Miku asked him.

Kariya nodded.

''Okay.'' He said with a smile.

The girl smiled warm and pecked me on the cheek.

''N-Nane?!'' Kariya shouted out.

Miku giggled.

''That's for being sweet.'' She said.

A blush appeared on Kariya's cheeks.

''M-Mou!'' He shouted.

The girl giggled. The two spend kept on laughing and giggling. Hitomiko peeked out of the window and saw Kariya laughing with the girl. A smile appeared on her face.

''Yokatta, Kariya-kun…'' She whispered.

**The next day**

''KARIYA-KUUUN! Come on out!'' A voice shouted from underneath a window.

Kariya opened his window sleepy and looked down, only to see Miku standing there with a bright smile. Seeing her immediately made Kariya smile too.

''I'll be down in a few minutes.'' He replied.

He quickly took a shower, got dressed and ran downstairs. There, he grabbed two slices of bread. He putted on in his mouth, while he pulled on his jacked and kept the other one in a sandwich bag.

''Ohayo, Hitomiko-nee-san.'' Kariya greeted Hitomiko, before he dashed out of the door.

Hitomiko's eyes widened in surprise. Kariya had never greeted her so happy. She giggled.

''That girl… She sure has some effect on Kariya.'' She said with a smile.

When Kariya came outside, he ran towards Miku and handed her the sandwich bag.

''Here!'' He said.

Miku's eyes widened.

''Arigato! ~'' She said sweet, while she smiled anime-style.

They both sat down against the orphanage and nibbled on their bread.

''Ne, Kariya?'' Miku started.

''Hai?'' Kariya replied.

''Are you happy today?'' Miku asked.

Kariya nodded.

''Un. I'm happy.'' He said.

''Yokatta!'' Miku replied, her eyes shining bright.

Kariya couldn't help but smile. After eating breakfast, they both got up and quickly grabbed some snow from the ground.

''_Kiwotsukete_! ~ '' Miku said giggling, while she threw a snowball towards Kariya.

Kariya dodged it and threw one back.

''_Hora_!'' He shouted.

Miku squealed and quickly crouched down. The two continued the fight, until more Sun Garden kids joined them. Then, they decided to split up the kids in two teams. Of course, Kariya and Miku were both in a different team. Nagumo and Suzuno decided to join the battle, since the two got into a disagreement again and tried to decide a winner.

''Take that, team Ice Princess!'' Nagumo shouted, while he threw a snowball in Suzuno's direction.

''In your dreams, team Tulip Head!'' Suzuno shouted back, while he and a couple of others threw some snowballs back.

''Kyaa ~'' Miku squealed giggling, when a snowball from team Tulip Head hit her.

It was thrown by Kariya, who giggled.

''I'll take revenge for that.'' Miku laughed, while she prepared another snowball and threw it towards Kariya.

He couldn't dodge it on time and got hit on the chest.

''YAY!'' Miku squealed.

Kariya grinned.

''Oh, you're ON!'' He shouted.

After two, intensive hours, the kids were tired and cold and brought back inside the orphanage.

''My team totally won.'' Nagumo said.

''In your dreams, baka.'' Suzuno replied, rolling his eyes.

The two almost started another discussion, until Midorikawa interrupted them.

''Minna, we have warm choco.'' He said with a smile.

''_Hottochokoreto!_'' The kids exclaimed.

They dashed towards the kitchen to grab a mug. Miku was the only one who stayed close to the door with a shy smile.

''Come on. You can get some too.'' Kariya said, who grabbed her hand.

Miku blushed and let herself got dragged towards the kitchen. She laughed with all the kids in Sun Garden and sipped from her hot choco. After that, the kids decided to watch a Christmas film and gathered around the TV. Everybody sat down on the couch and chairs, or on the ground on pillows and the fluffy carpet on the ground. Miku snuggled up against Kariya on the ground and Kariya didn't reject her. After the movie, Miku stayed for dinner.

''I really had a great day today.'' Miku said with a smile to Kariya, when the two of them stood outside in the winter cold after dinner.

''Me too. It was really fun having you over.'' Kariya replied.

Miku bended over and kissed Kariya on the cheek.

''Thanks for spending the day with me.'' She said.

Kariya blushed.

''I-It's nothing. I really enjoyed it.'' He replied.

Miku smiled.

''Will you come over tomorrow once again?'' Kariya asked her.

Miku smiled, but looked at the ground.

''Sure! Only, after that… I'm not able to come anymore.'' She said, her voice a bit soft.

Kariya smiled.

''Don't think about that. We still have tomorrow. We'll make it memorable.'' He said.

Miku looked up again.

''Hai!'' She said cheery.

She suddenly stepped forward and hugged Kariya.

''See you tomorrow, Masaki-kun.'' She whispered.

Kariya blushed, hearing his first name.

''See you tomorrow, Miku-chan.'' He replied.

Miku let go and smiled anime-style. Then, she waved and disappeared. Hiroto and Midorikawa, who had looked out of the window and saw everything, smiled warm.

''I'm happy for Kariya.'' Midorikawa said.

Hiroto nodded.

''He finally had found somebody.'' He replied.

**The next day**

Kariya woke up early, took a shower and quickly got dressed. Then, he headed down for breakfast and saw that he was the first one of all the Sun Garden kids. Hiroto, Midorikawa, Saginuma, Suzuno, Nagumo and Hitomiko sat around the table, drinking coffee, reading the newspaper and chatting.

''Ohayo, Kariya-kun.'' Hiroto greeted the teal-net, when he saw him walking downstairs.

''Ohayo.'' Kariya replied.

''In a good mood I see?'' Saginuma asked with a grin.

Kariya blushed a bit.

''I-I'm just looking forward to today.'' He replied.

''Is that girl coming again?'' Nagumo asked with a grin.

''H-Hai.'' Kariya replied.

Suzuno smiled.

''She sure is nice.'' He said.

Kariya smiled. After he finished his breakfast, someone knocked at the door. Hitomiko stood up and opened it. Miku stood in front of it with a warm smile.

''Is Masaki-kun ready?'' She asked.

''Hai.'' Hitomiko replied, pushing the door further open.

Miku could now clearly see Kariya at the kitchen table. Kariya stood up and waked towards the brunette.

''Ohayo, Miku-chan.'' He greeted her warmly.

''Ohayo, Masaki-kun.'' Miku replied happy.

''What are the two of you going to do today?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Well, I was wondering if Masaki-kun wanted to come along with me to the park.'' Miku told Midorikawa.

Kariya smiled.

''Sure, I'd love to.'' He replied.

Hitomiko smiled.

''It's good for you to leave Sun Garden once in a while.'' She said to Kariya, who nodded in reply.

''Well then, shall we go?'' Miku asked.

Kariya nodded and pulled on his jacket.

''Ittekimasu!'' He and Miku both said in union.

''Have fun!'' The adults replied.

Then, the door closed.

''Thanks for coming along to the park.'' Miku said to Kariya, while they left Sun Garden and started to walk.

''Of course I'll come. We promised to spend the day together, didn't we?'' Kariya replied,

''Un!'' Miku replied, smiling anime-style.

The two of them chatting some more, before reaching the park.

''Uwaaa!'' Miku said fascinated, by seeing the park covered in snow.

Kariya smiled too.

''It looks so dignified.'' He replied.

Miku nodded. The two of them entered the park and followed the path around the lake, Miku clenching Kariya's arm. He noticed that she was panting a bit.

''Miku, are you all right?'' He asked her.

Miku nodded.

''Un.'' She replied.

They continued their round, while they both pointed at things and giggled and laughed. Kariya felt himself becoming all fuzzy from the inside. This was what it felt like to have a friend.

''What are you thinking about?'' The fourteen-year-old girl asked the teal-net.

''About us.'' Kariya replied.

Miku started to blush.

''In which way?'' She asked.

Kariya blushed too.

''N-Not in a weird way!'' He quickly said.

Miku giggled.

''I was thinking about what it felt like to have a friend.'' Kariya said with a smile.

Miku smiled too.

''I'm glad I met you, Masaki-kun.'' She said with a smile.

Kariya nodded.

''Me too.'' He replied.

Then, Miku felt a bit dizzy and Kariya had to support her.

''Let's sit down.'' Kariya said worried, while he guided her towards a bench.

Miku sat down and tried to control her breathing.

''Are you okay?'' Kariya asked with a worried glare.

Miku nodded.

''Yeah. This happens a lot. I'm used to it.'' She replied.

''That's not good.'' Kariya said worried.

Miku smiled.

''Don't spend too much time worrying about it, Masaki. I want you to enjoy this day with a smile, not with a worried face.'' She replied.

Kariya blushed and smiled.

''Okay, I'll try.'' He said.

Miku giggled. The two of them stood up again and continued their walk through the park. Kariya told Miku more about himself and Miku listened carefully, nodding every once in a while.

''Masaki-kun has had a tough life.'' Miku said with a pout.

Kariya smiled.

''But I'm happy now. I'm actually happy since two days ago.'' He said.

Miku blushed.

''I-I'm happy too. I'm happy that I got to spend these three days with you. You're the friend I've never had before and I've never felt so comfortable around someone.'' She said.

Kariya's eyes widened by hearing the words.

''R-Really?'' He asked.

Miku nodded.

''I feel the same way!'' Kariya said.

Miku smiled warm and hugged Kariya tightly.

''Ne, Masaki-kun. Let's make a promise.'' She said.

Kariya stopped walking and gave her a surprised look.

''A promise?'' He repeated.

Miku nodded.

''Let's promise each other that we'll keep caring about each other, no matter what happens. That we'll never forget each other and always will cherish the feelings we have.'' She said.

Kariya nodded and they made a pinky-swear.

''I promise.'' Kariya said.

Miku smiled happy. Then, she looked tired again.

''Let's head back to the orphanage. It's almost time for dinner anyway.'' Kariya said.

Miku nodded and the two headed back, while the snow started to fall a bit harder and covered their hair with snowflakes. The two looked really cute together in the snow. When the two reached Sun Garden, Miku suddenly stopped.

''Gomene, Masaki-kun, but I can't stay for dinner.'' She said, while she looked at the ground.

Kariya's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded.

''So, you'll be leaving now?'' He asked.

Miku nodded.

''When will I see you again?'' Kariya asked.

''That'll be hard to say.'' Miku replied.

Kariya saw her sad smile.

''So… This is it?'' He asked, feeling a gloomy feeling wash over his body.

Miku nodded and Kariya saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Hey, don't cry.'' Kariya said soft.

''I-I'm going to miss you, Masaki.'' Miku sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

Then, she smiled.

''Demo… We made a promise to each other.'' She added.

Kariya nodded and pulled her into a hug.

''We'll never forget each other! No matter what happens.'' He said.

He felt Miku cry even harder and pulled her a little big tighter, rubbing her back.

''I'm sure we'll see each other again.'' He said.

Miku let go off the hug and smiled through her tears.

''I hope so too.'' She replied.

Then, she bend forward and kissed Kariya on the lips. Kariya's eyes widened and he froze. After a couple of seconds, Miku pulled back, still crying and smiling at the same time.

''I'll never forget you, Masaki-kun.'' She said.

''Miku…'' Kariya replied.

''Masaki… Promise me one more thing.'' Miku said.

''What is it?'' Kariya asked.

Miku smiled.

''To enjoy life every day. Promise me that you won't be depressed anymore around Christmas and that you'll be more social. Stop with locking yourself up in your room and start to do more fun things with the other kids at Sun Garden. I'll bet you'll meet amazing people.'' She said.

Kariya smiled.

''I'll promise you that.'' He replied.

''Good, because life is a wonderful thing.'' Miku said.

Then, they hugged goodbye.

''Sayonara, Masaki-chan.'' She giggled, using another nickname.

Kariya laughed, because _chan_ was usually used for girl names. But somehow, it sounded cute.

''Mata ne, Miku-chan.'' Kariya replied, while he smiled.

Then, Miku started to walk away, while she waved with a happy smile. Kariya kept on waving, until she disappeared out of sight. He sighed gloomy, but smiled anyway. Then, he disappeared inside. Little did he know that the six adults from Sun Garden were spying on him and smiled.

**Two days later**

Kariya slowly woke up and stepped out of his bed, rubbing his eyes. Yesterday, he had felt pretty lonely, with Miku not around. Today, he hoped that the day would bring more fun. He took a shower, dressed into his casual clothes and walked downstairs. It was December, 28th and the Sun Garden kids were already talking about New Years Eve during breakfast. When Kariya came down, Hitomiko immediately approached him.

''Ohayo, Hitomiko-nee-san.'' Kariya greeted him.

''Ohayo, Kariya…'' Hitomiko replied, with a tone of sadness in her voice.

Kariya frowned. This wasn't Hitomiko's usual greeting.

''Is something the matter?'' He asked.

Hiroto and Midorikawa joined Hitomiko too. They looked just as serious as Hitomiko.

''Okay, what's going on?'' Kariya asked.

''Kariya… Come with us for a while.'' Hiroto said serious.

Kariya followed him towards the living room, where nobody else was and sat down on the couch.

''Kariya, read today's newspaper.'' Midorikawa said with a sad look, handing Kariya the newspaper.

He grabbed it with a frown and looked at the front page.

''The tax is likely to go up.'' He red out loud.

''Not that. Just look a bit further. We'll leave you alone.'' Hiroto replied.

He and Midorikawa left, leaving Kariya on his own. He frowned.

''Strange… Why are they acting so weird?'' He asked to himself.

Then, he turned around the pages and looked at the articles. Then, his body froze and his eyes widened. On the obituary notices page stood a photo. The girl on the photo looked awfully familiar.

_With pain in our hearts, we had to say goodbye to our sweet (grand)daughter __**Kouyama Miku**__. Rest in peace, my dear and we hope that you finally can rest now, after fighting against your illness for so long. Love, mommy, daddy and granny. * 01/04/1998 – † 12/27/2012_

''WHAT?!'' Kariya exclaimed.

Tears formed into his eyes and he let the newspaper drop.

''She's … dead?'' He stammered to himself.

Then, rage and sadness filled his body and Kariya started to freak out. Hiroto and Midorikawa came back into the room, to restrain Kariya, but he tried to push the two people away. Hitomiko stood into the door opening and cried silently.

''We're so sorry, Kariya.'' She said.

''Why didn't she tell me about her illness? Why didn't she tell me that she was about to die! She knew it all along, didn't she?'' Kariya kept on raging.

''We don't know that, Kariya.'' Hiroto replied.

''Give her back… Give her back NOW!'' Kariya shouted.

He fell onto his knees and kept on sobbing. He didn't care that he looked weak now, he didn't care that he showed an emotional side. He didn't care about anybody or anything anymore. The only thing he cared about was Miku.

''Give her back … please.'' Kariya begged soft, while he sobbed.

''Kariya…'' Midorikawa said, who had troubles to suppress his tears.

''No! Leave me alone!'' Kariya shouted, while he stood up and ran away, pushing Hitomiko aside at the door post.

''Kariya-kun, MATTE!'' Hiroto shouted.

''No! Leave him,'' Hitomiko said. ''He needs it.''

Kariya ran outside without his jacket and automatically headed towards the park. When he came there, he calmed down a bit and slowly walked over the path around the lake where he and Miku had walked on two days ago. Kariya gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against a tree.

''DAMN IT!'' He shouted with all his might, scaring the birds in the tree, causing them to fly up.

Kariya walked towards the bench he had sat earlier on and buried his head in his hands.

''Don't do this to me. Please...'' He whispered, while new tears threatened to fall.

Kariya stayed onto the bench, until it became dark. With no life in his eyes, he walked back towards Sun Garden and walked inside, without greeting the six adults.

''Kariya, you're back!'' Saginuma said.

''We were worried.'' Suzuno added.

Kariya didn't say anything and just headed up the stairs to his room. He threw open the door and let himself fall onto his bed. Then, he noticed a white envelope, with his name on it in curly letters. His eyes widened and curiously, he opened the envelope. A long letter came out.

_Dear Masaki-kun,_

_When you're reading this letter, I'll probably already be dead. I know that you're pretty shocked now, by reading this, but there are some things that I need to tell you._

_Masaki, I'm sick. Very sick. I was born with a weak health, something which the doctors were worried about. But as long as I took my medicine, I would be fine._

_But recently, the doctors discovered that my medicine isn't working anymore. My body has rejected it. Beside this medicine, there's nothing else that can make me cope with my illness. In short, I was about to die._

_I heard this two weeks ago and panicked at first. But then, I realized that those two weeks weren't worth it to waste with panicking. I wanted to fill them with happiness and bright, happy memories._

_I'm so happy I got to meet you on Christmas Eve. I've never felt so happy around a person and I'm sure that, if we had more time, we would grow out as soul mates. I'm so sorry that could never become true._

_I should've told you about my illness, but I just couldn't. I thought it was better if you didn't know, in order to keep you happy. And it worked._

_Thanks for filling my last days with happiness. I'll never forget them. I can die in happiness now. Thanks for being the friend I haven't had in all those years I've lived. I'll never forget you._

_And if it's possible, I'll try to see if I can reach you. And don't forget our promise! I'll always wake over you. From now on, I'm your guardian angel. So please, keep your promise._

_We'll meet each other again in the after life. Until then, sayonara, Masaki-kun._

_Love, Kouyama Miku._

_**~ The End ~**_


End file.
